ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Keyboard Yeeting
What is the Tower of Keyboard Yeeting? The Tower of Keyboard Yeeting, or ToKY for short, is an intermediate ascension-based tower and the 4th tower of Ring 1. It is a difficult tower and the first community tower made by ajs2004 using special obstacles like the snake at floor 3 and pick-a-path section at floor 9. Players will usually go to this tower after ToH as this tower is not much harder than it. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Intro Floor): This tower starts with what will be the gimmick of this tower:gimmicks. On this floor, the gimmick is semi-precise jumps. Just go slow on the blocks and the platforms sticking out at the end, and this floor is done. * Floor 2 (Small Jumps Floor): This floors gimmick is 1 block wide jumps. On the moving cylinder, you can either jump across it or walk across it at an angle. Use shift for jumps when needed. Near the end, there is a split path. The left path is shorter, but has 1x1 jumps. The right path is longer, but has easy jumps. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Snake Trap Floor): This floor's gimmick is snake traps and actual precise jumps. It starts with a 3 stud wraparound (which you should have mastered after ToH). Once you get to the snakes, do not jump on the white sections. These body parts are actually not body parts and will make you fall. However, the more blue sections are safe to stand on. On the third snake, there is a slightly invisible platform on the right side of the first two block gap. Its pretty useless, though, as you can just make the jump normally. Directly after the snakes, there is what is probably the first real precise jump you have to line up in the game. To make it, line up your character with the wall so that they're only standing on the platform by half a stud (shown in image). Once you make it, there is some more tricky jumparounds with each increasing as difficulty as you go. After some swinging platforms, do the out-and-in motion to get up the jumps. * Floor 4 (Huge Spinner Floor): This floor starts with the first pushing platform of the entire game. They work by-well-pushing the x. For this one, simply push it to the end and jump to the next platform. After a couple of semi-precise jumps, go across the giant spinner wall and up to the next floor (yes this floor really is short). * Floor 5 (Conveyor Floor): For the first conveyor jumps of this floor, simply stay on the platforms for a split second and keep jumping. However, if you are too close to the edge, consider moving a little bit. Once you get to the second to last one, jump over the last one or you will fall down. Jump over the conveyor slope. Next, there is some conveyor jumparounds. The easiest way to do this is to face the wall, keeping jumping against the conveyor, and jumping to the next jumparound with a space of about 1 stud away from the wall from your arm and timing it correctly. For the lava blocks, you can skip doing them by climbing the ledge on the wall. The next two platforms are wobbly. The easiest way to do them is to shift horizontally and run across them. Beware of the 1 stud wide jump you must land on, though. The sloped jumps after can be kind of challenging, but just jump from the top and you should be fine. Finally, the end of that floor... now just don't fall. * Floor 6 (Outside Floor): This floor starts with a 2 stud wrap into a 3 stud gap which is kind of tricky. The lava wall outside requires you to take some damage so just walk past it. The next jump around the corner is kind of difficult. The easiest way is to be parallel with shift. If you are having trouble with the ladder jump, try to line yourself up like in floor 3. After a couple of jumps, you will have to do a vertical jumparound, which is probably the hardest jump of this floor. For the cubes, try to combine the arch and out-and-in movements to make them easier. * Floor 7 (Ice Floor): This floor starts with lava checkers. Pretty cool. Standing next to the wall while doing jumps will be a little hard, but you should be good at it now. After this, you'll see a darker blue block. The darker ones are ice....yeah. First, slide across the ice to the wall. For the jumparound, either get a head start with a slide or just keep jumping and time the time you go for it. For the next few jumps, get a little head start and jump. Once you land on the next platform, quickly jump to stop the movement of your character. Repeat until you reach the 1 block wide section. For this section, keep jumping until you reach the end (be careful that you don't climb and end up jumping again and falling off). Once you reach the end, get another head start and jump to the next platform. At least that's the end of the ice section. * Floor 8 (Pushing Platform Floor): This platform has quite a few tricky pushing platform jumps. For the first one, once you reach the end of the track, let it run back for about half a second and jump to the next platform. For the third one, just let yourself run into the lava and jump out once you reach the end of the track. Other than these jumps, this floor is pretty simple. Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Which path? Floor): For this floor, you're presented with two options: you can either do a choose the right path or walk along a 0.05 tightrope. If you forget, the correct path is middle, middle, left, right, left, middle, right, right, left. After a couple more jumps, you'll reach a climbing section. Do NOT use shift for this section as you will fall. Instead, regular jump and climb the little sticks. * Floor 10 (Tightrope of DOOM Floor): This floor starts with some simple jumps. The first real jump is a precise jumparound, then an out-and-in motion with the above platform being larger. You can skip this with some luck, though. After a couple more jumps, you'll come to the main section of this floor: the tightrope. Be very cautious on the corners, and try to get as lined up as possible before you continue on them. After you make it past the tightrope, you will have to make it onto a 0.2x0.2 block. Climb the ladder and jump onto the winpad. Congratulations, you have most likely gained access to Ring 2 now! Music: Floor 1: Nicky Flowers - Wii Shopping Channel Remix Floor 2-3: It's Raining Men Remix Instrumental - The Living Tombstone ft.Eilemonty Floor 4-5: Bruno Mars - That's What I Like instrumental Floor 6-7: Rollomatik - We Love to Party Floor 8-9: Hard Frost Floor 10: Two Steps From Hell - El Dorado (SkyWorld) Gallery tokyportal.PNG|ToKY's Portal Badge 13.png|The badge obtained from beating ToKY Continuing after this point Since this is most likely your fourth tower, after beating it you will have unlocked Ring 2. You now have 4 good towers you can do next. You can either go to ring 2 and beat the Tower of Overcoming Hatred and Tower of Cold Hands or stay in ring 1 and do the Tower of Stress and Tower of Screen Punching. If you are good at 0.25 stud wraparounds, go to screen punching first. Otherwise, you will probably want to go to ToCH first. Category:TowersCategory:Ring 1 Category:Difficult Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno